Princess Kagome
by SesshyLover132
Summary: Five years ago, Kagome had to abandon her life as the Princess of the Northern Kingdom. Now, after a fight with Naraku and the unleashing of her true strength she's heading North, to her father and the man she left behind. SesshomaruKagome Revised!
1. Chapter 1

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

Kagome Higurashi was your average, everyday girl who just happened to travel five hundred years into the past now and again. Her life had been hard and not many knew of the secret life she once had. A life in which she lived in the past that she traveled to so often. No one knew that her father was in the past and that her mother here was actually her adopted mother.

She trusted no one with these secrets-except of course her adopted mother and father- and tried to live her life normally. That had changed, however, when she had been drug back into the past and forced to battle demons beside her newly found friends.

She had not seen her father since she was 12 years old and would not be able to see him again until she reached the age of seventeen, the time in which her full abilities finally arrive.

--

Kagome climbed the treacherous vines in the bone eater's well, wishing very much that she could just use her demonic abilities and jump out but also knowing that a certain hanyou was there and would no doubt question her if she ever did such an act.

"Wench you're late" Inuyasha bellowed as she finally reached the top and sat on the lip. "So?" She said and Inuyasha's face twisted in anger. "So you're not supposed to be late!" He growled. Kagome rolled her eyes and tightened her grip on her heavy, yellow backpack.

She had long ago gotten over the fact that Inuyasha loved Kikyo and, although she had cried some, was now okay with it. She gagged slightly as she remembered three months previous when she had caught Inuyasha with Kikyo well, to put it simply, mating.

"Wench! Wench are you listening to me?!" Inuyasha snapped, waving a clawed hand in front of her face. "Sit!" Kagome cried, a little startled. The hanyou smashed into the ground and muttered curses as he waited for the spell to wear off.

Kagome on the other hand simply walked around the cursing hanyou and sprinted toward Kaede's hut. An orange ball of fur crashed into her as she moved the bamboo that worked as the hut's door. "Okaa-san!" Shippo cried, snuggling into her.

She giggled slightly and rubbed his hair. She sat her bag down and turned to her friends. "Hi guys" Kagome chirped and they greeted her warmly in return. "Did you bring me something, Okaa-san?" Shippo asked as he spied her overly stuffed backpack.

"Mmhmm" Kagome hummed as she sat him down and riffled through her backpack for the brand new box of pocky she had bought for him. Handing it to him, she turned back to her friends and asked them of how everything had been.

--

Inuyasha was sprinting through the forest, dodging trees and low branches as he followed the glowing soul collectors. He found her lying against a tree and immediately went to her.

"Kikyo" He greeted lovingly as he kissed her on the lips. "Inuyasha" She whispered and wrapped her arms around his torso. "I missed you," Kikyo whispered quietly, "You were gone so long, I was worried you weren't coming back."

"You don't have to be" Inuyasha shook his head.

"Why?"

"Because I've decided to take you into our group and have you travel with us. Besides one skilled miko is better than one unskillful one." Kikyo beamed at him as he raised her into his arms and carried her back to Kaede's hut, where he announced that she would be staying and helping the group.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

"Naraku" Inuyasha growled, crouching into a fighting stance. "So Kikyo has joined your little group" Naraku laughed, his red eyes shifting to the impassive Kikyo. He smirked and spiky tentacles sprouted from his body. Inuyasha growled viciously again and drew out the Tetsuiga, signaling the beginning of the battle.

Inuyasha charged at Naraku and slashed through his tentacles as the others soon followed. Of in the slight distance, behind a tree, Kagome stood with Shippo in her arms. 'Should I risk exposing my identity to save them?' She asked herself.

Thoughts raced through her mind- the reason she had went into hiding in the first place, the memories of her friends, and how much she loved her friends- and in that instant she decided.

She sat Shippo down and, ignoring his bewildered gaze, moved to the front of the group and spread out her arms. "Everyone get behind me," She announced. "And don't ask any questions" Kagome snapped as Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak.

They retreated behind her and Kagome concentrated, forming an undetectable barrier around them. Naraku laughed again and, without a moments hesitation, released as many tentacles as his body would allow.

"I'm sorry, Father..." Kagome whispered and began concentrating her spiritual energy into the palms of her hands. "Such stupidity," Naraku mocked as she did not back down. "Stupidity you say?" She questioned as the palms of her hand began to glow a purplish-blue, "Why is it then that if I am stupid that you are the one walking into your own death?"

The energy in her hands swirled and the ground around her shook with the intensity of its power. Kagome's hair whipped around her as she finally released the built up energy. It blasted Naraku in the chest, sending the evil hanyou flying into a nearby tree.

The tree cracked and shuddered from the weight as Naraku slammed into it. He slumped to the ground, his head bloody and his chest showing a gaping hole. "Is it over?" Sango whispered as she held her breath, hoping with all of her might that it was indeed over and her brother was free.

Hesitantly, Miroku carefully removed the prayer beads that kept his wind tunnel in check. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the unmarred flesh and he blinked rapidly to make sure that he was seeing correctly.

"It-It's true...the wind tunnel...the wind tunnel's gone" He whispered, shocked. Sango stared at him, wide-eyed before crying out in happiness and grabbing Miroku in a hug.

"Inuyasha didn't you hear? Naraku's dead! Aren't you happy?" Miroku grinned at his hanyou best friend.

Inuyasha's attention, however, was not on the death of Naraku but focused on the young miko that had just managed to kill him. "How did you do that, wench?" He asked, hugging Kikyo to his side.

"I'm not allowed to tell. Well, at least until I turn seventeen" Kagome answered, her eyes downcast. "But that's in two days!" Shippo cried from his new perch on Sango's shoulder.

"Yes," Kagome agreed. "We need to travel north" She said, bringing her eyes up to look at her traveling companions. "Why the north?" Kikyo questioned curiously. "To see my father" Kagome whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

Kagome yawned as she looked around campsite at her sleeping companions. A day from the Northern lands they had decided to make camp in a small clearing. Kagome's head snapped toward a rustling bush and her eyes narrowed.

She focused her energy, more than ready to attack any demon that may have been there. Just then Rin appeared on the back of Ah-Un with Sesshomaru walking gracefully. 'He's just as graceful as ever..' She thought, flushing.

Kagome looked at them quizzically and Rin waved from her seat atop Ah-Un. "Hi Kagome-chan" She whispered and Sesshomaru cocked his head to the side. "How do you know her, Rin?" He asked.

"Rin met her when Rin was going on a walk. Kagome gave Rin something to eat" The little girl answered. He nodded and continued walking. "Come Ah-Un" He stated and the dragon obediently followed him.

Kagome shook her head and slipped into her sleeping bag. Shippo snuggled into her chest and she smiled softly before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

--

"I don't think they'll let us through" Sango said, looking up at the vast brick wall surrounding the kingdom.

"I believe Sango is right" Miroku said, also staring up at the wall. "It'll be alright I promise" Kagome said, by passing them and walking towards the gates where guards stood.

"Who goes there" A guard with slivery, blonde-shoulder length-hair stated. Kagome stepped up to the gate and said "Kagome."

The guard's eyes widened considerably and he bowed low to the ground. "H-hello m'lady" He whispered before shouting for another guard to open the date. "Welcome home, princess" He said and stepped aside as the iron gate lifted.

Kagome smiled kindly at him and walked through the opening. The others shuffled along behind her and appeared startled when a trumpet sounded in the distance. "The Princess has returned!" A voice echoed through the village and cheers sounded around them.

Gongs rang out as they neared the castle. "This..This is amazing" Sango whispered and Miroku and Shippo nodded, staring wide-eyed at the three story castle in front of them. The guards at the castle door bowed to them and the great oak doors swung open, revealing an elderly woman.

The woman gasped when she saw Kagome and immediately bowed. "It-it's true then you have finally returned after so many years..." She stated and quickly enveloped Kagome in a hug.

Kagome grinned as she pulled away and searched the crowd that was now gathering in the main hall of the castle. "Where is he?" She asked. "Where is my father?"

"He is in his study, m'lady" The elderly servant stated and watched as their princess scrambled off to her fathers study, leaving her with the shock shard hunting group.

"Well," She huffed, "Aren't you going to follow her?" Inuyasha blinked and nodded before motioning for everyone to follow him as he trudged after Kagome.

--

"Father!" Kagome cried excitedly, flinging open the study door as she did so. Her father, Lord Kanto, greeted his daughter warmly and hugged her to him.


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

Kagome walked swiftly through the grand hall, mingling with the guests as they celebrated her birthday. She thought back to the moments in the study with her father, when her friends had finally arrived.

**Flashback...**

"_**Oi! Wench what's this about you being a princess?" Inuyasha bellowed as he, trailed by Kikyo, burst into the study. Kagome shrugged "I am a princess." He snorted and looked at her father. **_

"_**And you are?" He asked gruffly. "I am Lord Kanto, Kagome's father" Kanto replied, eyeing the hanyou. Then he turned his head and raised his eyebrow at his daughter, asking her who he was. **_

"_**He's Inuyasha and the girl beside him is Kikyo." She said, "And those coming through the door now are Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara." Her father nodded and greeted them. **_

"_**So it's true then, you being a princess I mean" Sango asked. "Yes" Kagome answered. "But..But that would mean you aren't human" Sango mumbled looking at both Kagome and her father. **_

_**Kagome nodded "You are right it does mean that I am not human, I never was..." Shippo blinked "You look perfectly human to me!" She laughed "Yes I guess I do but that is just a spell." She focused and a bright purple light surrounded her like mist before disappearing, exposing the real Kagome. **_

_**She had waist length raven black hair, startling silver-blue eyes, pointed ears, perfectly sculpted claws, and a purple stripe on each side of her face. She then grinned at them, exposing razor sharp fangs in roof of her mouth. **_

"_**So," Miroku started carefully, "if you aren't human and are a princess why were you not here before?" A tense silence followed before Kagome took a deep breath and began explaining of how she had been separated from her father, the reason for it, and why she had to wait until she was seventeen to come back.**_

**End Flashback...**

After that her father had told her to meet him at eight thirty in his study so she headed to the cozy room. Knocking on the door, she waited a moment before opening it and walking in.

"Father" She nodded to him as he sat in his high-backed chair. She took a seat in front of him and waited patiently for him to speak. "As you should know you are now officially seventeen and," her father paused, drawing in a breath, "are of the age to marry." Kagome tensed and muttered "I will marry no one but him." Her father gazed at her tenderly before answering "I know that," He stated, "and that is why I asked you to come here tonight, to make sure before I sent word to him."

Surprise filtered in to Kagome's eyes and she stood up from her chair. Striding gracefully around the desk to her father, she embraced him, her eyes swimming with tears. "Thank you" She whispered gratefully.

Her father smiled at her and hugged her back before stepping back. "Well go on now," He said, "Go and enjoy your party, you're seventeen for goodness sake." Kagome grinned at her father and returned to her party.

--

Sesshomaru sat at his desk, skimming through his paper work and setting aside the ones he deemed important. A knock sounded on his study door and he looked up. "Come in" He called, his voice its normal, icy tone.

A small, female servant silently opened the door and scrambled into his study, dropped the letter in her hands onto his desk, and scrambled back out with a bow. Sesshomaru looked down at the letter before picking it up and unsealing the wax.

_Dear Lord Sesshomaru,_

_I am pleased to inform you that my darling daughter, Kagome, has returned to the kingdom. I have wanted so much to tell you she was alive but I could not do so for her safety. We would like to invite you to the castle in two days time, so that you may see how she has changed and decide whether or not you still wish to keep you proposal to her. _

_Sincerely, _

_Lord Kanto_

Sesshomaru's fire gold eyes widened and he gazed at the letter in shock and anger. Shock because his loved one had finally returned after five long years and anger because Kanto had known all along that she had been alive and not said a thing about it to him.

Then, however, his shock and anger were replaced by happiness. He would get to see her again, get to hold her again. Sesshomaru sighed and let his mask slip. He rubbed his face and got up before rushing out of his study and up to his room to pack.

--

Kagome rubbed her eyes and turned her back to the bright, sunny rays that were beaming in through her window. She stood from her bed and walked over to the wardrobe. She dressed in a beautiful black, silk kimono that had rose pedals sewn into the hems and scattered across it.

She was greeted by her friends when she entered the dining hall. Breakfast was eaten in silence and after that everyone went their separate ways.

--

Kagome stared at the painting hung in the library. Even just hanging there it was magnificent portrait of them-her and Sesshomaru as children. Sango walked into the room from the door behind her and stood beside her.

"Is that...?" Sango questioned. Kagome nodded, "Yes, this painting is of Sesshomaru and I as kids." The demon-slayer's eyes widened and she gasped. Kagome's lips twitched slightly and she ran the tips of her fingers over the painting lightly.

"I'm getting married soon" She said, drawing her hand back and allowing it to fall down to her side. "What?" Sango exclaimed, clearly not expecting such a proclamation. Kagome whispered "I'm getting married to him...to Sesshomaru."


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. **

Sango slowly ate her breakfast, her mind a buzz of cluttered information. It was after all alot to take in, what with finding out her best friend was a princess, not human at all, and was soon to be married to someone she had once saw as an enemy.

She sat her chopsticks down and stood up. She motioned for Miroku to follow into the hall, he looked a her confusedly before standing up as well. Once in the hall Sango whispered at him to meet her in the library with Inuyasha and Kikyo after breakfast.

He agreed, still wearing a confused face.

--

"So what's this about, Sango?" Inuyasha's gruff voice rang out among the quiet stillness in the library. They sat on cushions in the middle of the library, surrounded by hundreds of books.

"I found out something last night.." Sango replied, looking down at her hands that were clasped together in her lap.

"And?" He urged. Sango gulped "And Kagome's...she's getting married." "So?" Inuyasha asked. "So..she's getting married to your older brother, to Sesshomaru" Sango finished. The hanyou in front of her paled and Shippo gasped.

"Okaa-san's getting married? To Sesshomaru?" He asked. Sango nodded and continued staring at her hands.

--

Kagome blinked her eyes open and stretched her arms above her head. Standing up from the bed, she walked over to her balcony and opened the doors.

She stepped out into the morning sun and froze. There, standing just in front of her, was Sesshomaru, his silver hair swaying in the morning breeze.

"Sesshomaru" She breathed and stepped forward. "I've missed you."

"I know" He whispered, raising his hand and stoking her striped cheek with a clawed thumb. "You're just as beautiful as always" He complimented, liking how her face heated up and turned red.

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his torso. Burying her face into his silk clothed chest, she sighed and closed her eyes. He chuckled softly and stood there, just as contented, in the sun's morning rays.


	6. Chapter 6

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

Kagome silently sipped her tea, sitting on a small, fluffed cushion in the library she listened to her father explain how he had planned that they-Sesshomaru and her- would spend the day together.

She nodded each time he looked at her to make sure she was paying attention and watched Sesshomaru. Her mind drifted and her face heated up when his eyes locked with hers.

His lips twitched and she knew he was laughing on the inside. "So, I say that you spend the day together to ensure your answers before making your final decision." Kanto finished, looking from his daughter to Sesshomaru.

Kagome nodded and Kanto smiled before leaving the room. A comfortable silence filled the room and for a moment or two she allowed it to stretch on, enjoying Sesshomaru's presence to the fullest.

"So," She finally spoke up, "What's first on the agenda." Sesshomaru smiled "I thought, perhaps, that you would allow me to walk with you through the garden." Happiness filled Kagome's eyes as Sesshomaru stood and held out his hand.

She took it and stood up before walking hand-in-hand with him through the castle and into the garden behind it. Flowers surrounded them as they walked on the cement pathway that twisted through out the vast garden.

"This is nice" said Kagome pleasantly. Sesshomaru nodded from beside her and squeezed her hand. He stopped suddenly and she looked up, startled at the abort stop. "What is it?" She asked, curious.

He did not speak and merely turned to face her. Raising his hand to her face, he stroked her cheek with his thumb. His eyes bore into hers and sakura petals from nearby trees fluttered in the breeze around them.

He lowered his face slowly and Kagome, reacting instinctively since she could not very well think, closed her eyes as his lips pressed gently against hers.

--

Sesshomaru walked quietly into Kanto's study and took a seat in front of where Kanto sat. A twinkle had entered the elder of the two's eyes and he smiled pleasantly at Sesshomaru.

"So the wedding is still on?" He said, having already known the answer. Sesshomaru nodded and watched as the twinkle in Kanto's eyes seemed to brighten. "Very well, the preparations will be made for the wedding and I believe it should be in about two weeks, do you agree?" He asked. Sesshomaru nodded and wondered how much brighter the twinkle in Kanto's eye could get. "As for the mating I leave it up to you and Kagome to decide that." He winked at him before shooing him out of the study.


	7. Chapter 7

-1

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

Kagome nervously chewed her lip as a maid pulled her hair up into an elegant style. "There is no need to be nervous m'lady you look wonderful" The maid said, smiling at her mistress.

Kagome smiled slightly back and stood up from her chair. A beautiful white, silk kimono was draped over her, its pink rose petals appearing in different sections. A star joined with a crescent moon was sewn into the back and Kagome absolutely loved it.

She opened the door and slipped out of the room, unsurprised to find her father in the hall. He smiled at her and held out his arm for her to take. She accepted and together they walked to the grand hall.

--

Sesshomaru stood upon a raised platform, dressed in a simple, black haori and hakamas. He watched the crowd as they whispered amongst each other, more than likely surprised that he, the icy Lord of the Western Lands, was getting married.

His lips twitched slightly as he thought of the wonderful person he was soon to be married to. Trumpets sounded from the back of the room and Sesshomaru's head snapped toward the door.

Two guards, dressed also in black haoris and hakamas with exception that they had armor, opened the door, revealing Lord Kanto and Kagome. His breath hitched as she smiled at him and glided toward him with her father at her side.

The crowd stood to their feet and watched them walk up the aisle. Shippo and Rin bounded after them, Rin dressed in a light pink kimono and throwing sakura and rose petals all around, and Shippo carrying a blue cushion that held the two rings.

Kagome reached the platform and Kanto gave her to Sesshomaru before taking his seat in the front row, Rin and Shippo soon followed. The preacher, a little demon with graying hair in a low pony-tail, began reciting the vows.

"Do you, Kagome Higurashi take Sesshomaru Tashio as your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?" He asked, looking at Kagome.

"I do," Kagome whispered, staring into Sesshomaru's eyes. The preacher turned and faced Sesshomaru next. "And do you, Sesshomaru Tashio take Kagome Higurashi as your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish as long as you both shall live?" He questioned.

"I do," Sesshomaru repeated Kagome's words. "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride," The preacher finished. The crowd watched with baited breath as Sesshomaru leaned toward Kagome. Suddenly an explosion resounded from the back of the room and Sesshomaru's head snapped toward it.

He growled and straightened up as a lone figure, dressed in a dark blue kimono, walked through the ruble toward them. Kanto jumped from his seat and looked at the stranger. "Who are you? And what business do you have here?" He shouted, furious that this stranger would dare to break into his castle.

The figure chuckled darkly, "My name is Akatsu and my business is to destroy these lands and its people." Akatsu drew a long sword, the blade pulsing with an evil red aura. "Now hand over the kingdom or these people will get hurt." He said, pointing the sword at the crowd.

Kanto shook his head and growled at Akatsu "No."

Akatsu raised an eye brow before charging at him. From behind him, a swarm of low level demons came through the newly formed door.

"I'm guessing," Kagome whispered, building up her energy, "that these are friends of his." Sesshomaru nodded, unable to speak because of the rage he felt. He drew Tokijin and charged into the crowd of demons, slashing and killing as he went.

--

Kanto panted as he dodged another of Akatsu's attacks. The painful slash in his shoulder was slowing him down and he was losing blood fast. His eyes narrowed as he attacked Akatsu from the side and was nearly blown backwards by the force that was answered.

He gasped for breath again, he really was getting a bit old for this and this Akatsu was strong with many years ahead of him. Maybe it was time to pass his kingdom onto his daughter, she was married now after all.

He collapsed to the ground after another blow from Akatsu's sword and struggled to breathe. "Father!" He heard his daughter cry as she rushed to his side and kneeled next to him.

Sesshomaru, with the others, were nearly finished with their fight with the low level demons and he turned when hearing his wife's cry. He froze when he saw Lord Kanto, one of his only and dearest friends, dying in his daughter's arms.

He growled furiously when he noticed that Akatsu was charging towards his wife and Kanto and used his speed to meet him before he got to them. He stabbed Tokijin into Akatsu's back and listened as Akatsu howled with pain.

Sesshomaru pulled Tokijin back out before quickly slicing off the offending demon's head and looking back to where his wife and friend sat. His golden eyes widened when he found her sobbing over her father's dead body.


	8. Chapter 8

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

Kagome sat quietly on her bed, mulling over the past few days. Her father's funeral had been held the day before and they- She and Sesshomaru- had went to his castle in the Western lands to live.

They had left Inuyasha and the others in charge of the castle until they could have all the servants moved to the Western lands. Her eyes filled with tears when she recalled her father's final words.

**Flashback...**

"_**Kagome, my beloved daughter listen," Kanto croaked. Kagome looked intentionally at him and waited patiently. When he spoke again his voice was a pained whisper and her eyes filled with tears "My little girl, I am afraid that my time in this world is up. All I ask of you is to watch over and rule the Northern lands. You are strong and with the help of Sesshomaru, you can combine the North and the West. I will miss you but now I will be joining your mother..." **_

_**Kanto's eyes glazed over slowly, and his heart slowed to a stop. "Father" Kagome sobbed, "Father I will do as you asked, I will combine the North and the West."**_

**End Flashback...**

Sesshomaru quietly entered the room and sat beside his wife on their bed. "How are you feeling?" He asked, pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her. "Alright I guess," She sighed and snuggled into his warmth.

He smiled knowingly and laid down, pulling the blankets over them as he went. "Sleep" He whispered, stroking her hair lovingly. She smiled at him and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

--

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open when he heard his wife cry out. He looked down__and noticed that she was whimpering. He shook her awake and watched as tears filled her eyes.

"Shh" He shushed her, cradling her against him. "Mate with me" Kagome whispered quietly. "What?" He asked, frozen. She wrapped her arms around his torso and kissed him. He kissed back, surprised.

He pulled back and rolled them so that he was on top of her. "If you're sure..." Sesshomaru hesitated. She nodded and kissed him again.


	9. Chapter 9

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. **

Kagome sat on the garden bench, the wind ruffling her raven hair slightly. 'The kingdoms are combined and everything is peaceful' She thought, breathing in the fresh scent in the air.

An arm wrapped around her waist and she leaned into the warm body. "Sesshomaru" She sighed. "You need to come and sign some papers koi" Sesshomaru said. Kagome groaned, "I hate paperwork."

Sesshomaru sighed, "I know but you still need to sign them." He stood up and pulled Kagome up with him. Jumping swiftly, he landed on the balcony to the study and led Kagome inside.

--

A scream sounded from outside the balcony doors and Sesshomaru and Kagome jumped from their seats. "That sounds like Rin" Kagome whispered, her eyes turning blood red when another scream sounded.

Sesshomaru wrapped her in his arms and nuzzled her neck, her eyes flickered back to normal. Suddenly another scream rang out, this time by Shippo. Sesshomaru wrenched open the doors and jumped down, Kagome soon followed.

A praying mantis demon stood in front of them, thirty feet tall it looked down at them Shippo in its sharp clutches. Rin was unconscious off to the side and this time it was Sesshomaru's eyes that turned red.

He ran forward and slashed the demon with his claws, slicing through it. He grabbed Shippo as the demon fell backwards and hit the ground with a sickening crunch. Sesshomaru sat Shippo down next to Rin and looked up as twelve more praying mantis demons appeared from the surrounding forest.

He cursed under his breath and picked up both Rin and Shippo before jumping backwards, dodging an attack. 'Just great' Kagome thought, concentrating.


	10. Chapter 10

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

Sesshomaru dove at the praying mantis demons, Tokijin drawn. He growled and dodged as another attempted to bite him. He lunged at them again and slashed, sending blue lightening from the sword.

Kagome ran over to Rin and Shippo and examined them for injury. She breathed a sigh of relief when she only found a few bruises. She picked them both up and jumped away as another praying mantis demon slashed at her.

--

Sesshomaru straightened up as he killed the final demon. He turned to his mate to find her standing in front of Rin and Shippo protectively. He smiled slightly and walked over to her.

He picked up Rin as Kagome picked up Shippo and they headed back to the castle. They tucked Rin and Shippo into their beds and walked back to their own room. "It would seem that we have a new enemy after us." Sesshomaru said as he sat with his mate on their bed.

Kagome nodded "And they are using Rin and Shippo to get to us." Sesshomaru pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I am going to position guards to watch over them." He started and watched as she nodded before continuing "You will have one as well."

She sighed and nodded again, worry for her adopted children in her eyes. She yawned and her eyes closed half-way. Behind her Sesshomaru began to purr "Sleep, Koi" Kagome yawned again and snuggled into his chest.

"Sleep sounds good" She mumbled, sleep already making her mind blurry.

--

The next morning extra guards were stationed around the castle, and Rin and Shippo were watched full time. Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, and Inuyasha left later that evening.

--

Kagome smiled as she watched Rin and Shippo play tag in the garden. She stood up from her seat and yelled "Rin, Shippo it's time for dinner!" They immediately stopped playing and followed her as she went inside.

Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table when they entered the dining hall. They sat down, Kagome at Sesshomaru's right slightly down the table and Rin and Shippo side-by-side on the left side.

Guards were stationed by every door to the room and Kagome sighed. 'If this is bad, I wonder how bad it will be if I get pregnant..' She shuddered at the thought and picked up her chopsticks as the food arrived.


	11. Chapter 11

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

Kagome shrugged her shoulders as she sat down beside Sesshomaru to take a break before the other feudal lords arrived. She smiled at him and snuggled into his side when he pulled her against him.

Trumpets sounded suddenly and Sesshomaru got to his feet. He held his hand out for Kagome to take and was amazed by how graceful she was. They stood together at the end of the long hallway as the doors to the grand hall opened.

An announcer cleared his throat, "Presenting Lord Cabuto and Lady Mitiki of the East," He proclaimed, bowing as they entered the hall and walked gracefully to stand in front of Sesshomaru and Kagome.

They bowed to each other and Cabuto led his mate to their seats in the dining hall next door. "Presenting Lord Komo and Lady Kimiko of the South" The announcer stated loudly, bowing again.

They walked to Sesshomaru and Kagome and bowed to them, watching as they bowed back. They were led into the dining hall as well and this time Sesshomaru and Kagome followed.

"Welcome" Sesshomaru stated as he sat down with Kagome at his side. "It's good to see you, Sesshomaru" Lord Cabuto said, looking at Sesshomaru and noticing the new happiness that had formed in the younger youkai's eyes.

"I will have a servant escort all of you to your rooms after dinner, but for now eat." Sesshomaru said to them as servants arrived, carrying platters of food.

--

Kagome and Sesshomaru stood in front of the door in the main hall again, awaiting for the arrival of the rest of the guests. "Presenting Lord Koga and his pack" The announcer called.

'So he is here..' Kagome thought to herself as Koga entered with Hakkaku and Ginta.


	12. Chapter 12

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

Sesshomaru's arm wound around her waist to bring her closer as they headed to the grand hall. He stood in front of the hall and stated, "Welcome" The eyes of everyone in the great hall focused on him as he continued "I would like to introduce my mate, Kagome."

Kagome bowed to them and smiled. "Now, let the celebration begin!" He finished as the orchestra began to play a melody.

He pulled his mate with him to a table. "I wonder why Koga didn't say anything" Kagome said, confused. "I am just as surprised as you are Koi." Sesshomaru replied as they sat down. "Maybe he didn't want to make a scene?" Kagome questioned. "Or maybe he fears this Sesshomaru" He said boastfully.

"Maybe" She teased. Sesshomaru growled playfully but didn't move from his spot. Shaking her head slightly, she turned back to watch the celebration.

--

Kagome walked with Sesshomaru through the garden. He stopped suddenly and growled at a nearby bushed. The rustled slightly and Koga stepped out.

"You took my woman!" Koga hissed furiously. Sesshomaru growled again and pushed Kagome behind him. She peaked out from behind his broad shoulders, "Koga, I was never yours to begin with" Kagome said. "I told you were mine" Koga said as he stepped forward.

Sesshomaru's growling grew louder and red rimmed the whites of his eyes. Suddenly, Koga rushed forward and kicked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and jumped out of the way, landing near a tree.

"Stay here, Koi" Sesshomaru whispered to her before returning to his fight with Koga.

--

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru and Kagome battled. Koga had already sustained an injury to the shoulder and was bleeding profoundly. Sesshomaru made for another attack to finish Koga, his eyes blood red and merciless.

"No, Sesshomaru don't!" She yelled, running towards him. "Please don't kill him Sesshou, please! I don't like him anymore than you do and I know what he did is wrong by saying I'm his but please don't kill him" Kagome pleaded.

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered back to gold but kept their reddened hue. "Very well but if the wolf comes back, I will show no mercy" Sesshomaru said, stepping back from Koga's bleeding body.

Koga scrambled away, knowing that he could not win the fight in his condition. Kagome sighed and layed her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Thank you for not killing him, Sesshou" She whispered lovingly as they walked together through the garden.

Stopping suddenly, Kagome turned to him and made eye contact. "Sesshou you know that I will always be yours don't you? I love you and only you." She whispered, standing up on her tip toes and pressing her lips to his in a gentle kiss.

She pulled back and grasped his hand as they headed back to the castle. "Sesshou?" He asked suddenly and his eyebrows rose slightly. Kagome giggled and nodded as they went up to their room.


	13. Chapter 13

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

"Is the lords and ladies coming to breakfast?" Kagome asked as they walked together to the dining hall. "Yes" He answered, looking at her from the corner of his eye. They arrived in the hall to find the them already seated and took their seats as well.

They ate in silence and enjoyed their food to the fullest.

--

"Goodbye!" Kagome called as the lords and ladies left the castle. Shippo and Rin scurried off to play with Jaken and Sesshomaru headed off to his study to do paperwork. Kagome sighed and headed off to her bedroom.

'I have nothing to do,' She thought, bored ' Shippo and Rin are off playing and Sesshomaru has his damn paper work to do.' Sighing again, she opened her bedroom door and walked into the room.

Suddenly a lurching feeling entered her stomach and she ran to the nearest waist basket. She gagged again and straightened up. 'I've never been sick enough to puke before...' She thought and headed to the castle healer's room.

--

Kagome squirmed slightly as the healer examined her. The healer backed away from her, a strange sparkle in her eye. "So what's wrong with me?" She asked, curious. The healer shook her head "Nothing, m'lady"

"Huh?" Kagome tilted her head to the side in confusion. The healer grinned at her and stated, "Congratulations m'lady, you're pregnant!" "W-what?" Kagome whispered, before grinning "How long?"

"About a week, m'lady" The healer answered. "I've got to go tell Sesshomaru" Kagome said, rushing to the door. "Thank you" She called over her shoulder.

--

"Sesshou!" Kagome cried happily, bursting through the study door. Sesshomaru bolted over to her, afraid that something was wrong. Worry filled his eyes when she flung her arms around him and buried her face into his chest.

"What?" He asked, wrapping his arms around his mate. She looked up at him, happy tears glistening in her eyes. "I'm pregnant, Sesshou" She whispered and watched as recognition filled his eyes.

"You're pregnant?" He asked, his eyes wide. She nodded, grinning happily. Sesshomaru buried his nose into her hair and whispered "A pup, a pup! I'm going to be a father!" He straightened up suddenly and pushed Kagome away slightly to look into her eyes.

"How long?" He asked, searching her eyes. "About a week" She replied, snuggling back into his chest. She sighed happily before remembering her adopted children. Pulling away from him she stated "I'm going to tell Rin and Shippo."

"Only if I come with you. Those bastards that are hunting us will not get you or my pup!" Sesshomaru growled. 'I knew it,' Kagome thought, 'even more protective than before.' "But what about your paperwork" She asked.

"To hell with paperwork" Sesshomaru said, walking over to the balcony and jumping down. Landing lightly on his feet, he called Rin and Shippo over to them. "Coming" Shippo called back as they rushed over the them.

"W-what is...it chi-chi-ue?" Shippo asked, gasping for breath. "We wanted to tell you that you are going to have a baby sibling" Kagome said, squatting to their level. "R-really Okaa-san?" Rin asked.

Kagome nodded, smiling. Rin and Shippo looked at each other. "We're going to have a baby brother or sister Shippo!" Rin squealed. Shippo nodded. "We can teach it everything we know" He grinned.

Rin nodded enthusiastically "We can teach it how to play tag." Shippo laughed "And we can teach it hide and seek too!" "But most of all" They said together, running back to Jaken "We can teach it how to torture Master Jaken!"

Kagome laughed happily and Sesshomaru once again wrapped her in his arms. "I need to finish paperwork" Sesshomaru said. "Alright" She replied gloomily. 'Again I will have nothing to do' She thought, glumly.

Sensing his mate's distress he added "And you are coming with me." She smiled at him and held on as he jumped onto his study balcony and went through the door.


	14. Chapter 14

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

Kagome groaned as she jumped out of bed and headed for the bathroom. After she was done she walked back into their room. Sesshomaru was standing, waiting for her with a cup of tea in his hand.

Sesshomaru handed her the cup and, as she slowly drank some of it, slipped his arms around her, now enlarged, stomach. Kagome quickly gulped down the rest of the tea and snuggled into her mate's warm embrace.

Sesshomaru walked with her back to the bed and laid her back down before climbing in himself. Kagome was now 3½ months pregnant out of 4 months of a demonic pregnancy.

Kagome closed her eyes and immediately drifted back off to sleep. Sesshomaru sighed and hugged his mate closer to him. This was the hardest time for her.

Not only did she have to go to the bathroom more often, she had hunger cravings, morning sickness, and she could hardly walk on her own. Even through this though Sesshomaru and Kagome couldn't be happier.

Sesshomaru's head snapped towards the window as an explosion sounded in the distance. Kagome's eyes snapped open and Sesshomaru got up out of bed. He stepped in between the window and bed as the wall suddenly exploded. Debris of wood and glass flew at him and he raised his arm to block his face.

Kagome sat up in bed and looked out at who was standing in the hole. There was a demon standing there, his black hair bellowing. Glowing green eyes shown out in the darkness as the demon took a step towards Sesshomaru, who growled a warning to the demon.

"Who are you as to dare come to this Sesshomaru's castle uninvited?" Sesshomaru growled. The demon laughed, a dark evil laugh, and smirked at Sesshomaru. "I am Aikido, brother to Akatsu" The demon, Aikido said.

"YOU! You must be the one trying to steal my pups?!" Sesshomaru growled, eyes flashing red. Aikido laughed again and said " I am indeed to one who is trying to steal your pups. And this day I will not only succeed in avenging my brother, but killing your mate and pups as well".

This was all Sesshomaru could take. With a furious roar he lounged at the demon Tokijin drawn.


	15. Chapter 16

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

_**Previously on Princess Kagome...**_

"**_YOU! You must be the one trying to steal my pups?!" Sesshomaru growled, eyes flashing red. Aikido laughed again and said " I am indeed to one who is trying to steal your pups. And this day I will not only succeed in avenging my brother, but killing your mate and pups as well"._**

_**This was all Sesshomaru could take. With a furious roar he lounged at the demon Tokijin drawn.**_

_**Now on Princess Kagome...**_

Sesshomaru swiped his sword in an arc, slicing at the shoulder of Aikido. Aikido jumped back and dodged the attempt. They clashed and power swirled around them. On the other side of the room Kagome watched, helpless, as her mate and the intruder clashed.

The two demons clashed again and Aikido slammed into the castle wall. Sesshomaru's eyes deepened in color and he cautiously walked towards the black-haired demon sprawled on the ground. He loomed over Aikido and pulled Tokijin up, fully prepared to end the retched demon's life, but then Kagome screamed.

Sesshomaru twirled around and saw his mate on the floor, clutching her stomach. The smell of birthing fluids reached his nose and his slit like pupils widened.

Kagome screamed again as a contraction racked through her frame and the re-awakened Aikido laughed evilly. "It seems," he chuckled, "that I will have a much easier time in killing them."

Sesshomaru whipped around to face the green-eyed demon and growled menacingly. He charged forward and swung Tokijin. Aikido dodged just in time and tried to slice Sesshomaru's side with his claws. It hit as blood soaked into the silk of his haori.

Rage pumped through Sesshomaru's veins as his beloved mate screamed again. His movements became faster and in the blink of an eye he had sliced through Aikido's abdomen.

Aikido howled with pain and fell to his knees. He looked up into the face of a very enraged dog demon. Sesshomaru sheathed Tokijin and Aikido snickered. "Has having a mate softened you so much that you can not kill me Sesshomaru?" He sneered.

A cruel smile formed on Sesshomaru's lips and his silky voice was still ruff with anger. "No," Sesshomaru whispered, "I merely wish to kill you with my own claws and watch as you suffer a painful death."

With that Sesshomaru decapitated the dying demon before melting his body with his acidic claws.

A thump resounded in the destroyed room when Kagome fell to the ground. As her eyes closed she looked up and smiled at Sesshomaru before fainting. "Kagome!" Sesshomaru called worriedly before rushing over to his pregnant wife.

He touched her forehead before snatching it back. Her forehead was burning hot! Sesshomaru looked around the room quickly before grabbing a blanket from their bed. He wrapped it around her snuggly before picking her up and darting out of the room in search of a healer.

He ran to the castle healers' room in a blur and prayed that the castle was not under attack to badly. When Sesshomaru reached the room he breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed the one of the healers was still in the room.

He set Kagome down and turned to the healer. "Don't just stand there," Sesshomaru hissed menacingly, "help her!" Fear entered the healer's eyes and he ran about the room in search of the things he needed.

Sesshomaru looked worriedly at his mate before making his way out of the room to see if everything was alright.

--

Sesshomaru walked fluidly into the room and ordered the healers to exit. They complied immediately when they saw their lord's still red eyes. He walked over to his mate's bedside and grinned when he saw the small bundle in his mate's arms.

He sat down and pulled his mate into his lap. "He's perfect koi, a little small do to being premature but perfect none the less" Sesshomaru purred in her ear as his eyes returned to their normal hue. Kagome laughed happily and snuggled into him.

Suddenly an idea struck her and she grinned. Kagome turned in his arms and sat her son in her lap before prying her mate's arms from her waist. He looked at her confused as she moved his arms into a cradling position.

Recognition came into his eyes when Kagome placed their small son in his arms. She smiled at him and fixed his arms around before pulling back the blanket to reveal a silver haired pup.

Sesshomaru watched observantly as his son opened his blue, with gold flecks, orbs. He growled warmly at him and his son gurgled happily. Sesshomaru grinned again and gave their son back to Kagome before standing up.

She looked at him questioningly before a knock sounded on the door and was opened to reveal Shippo and Rin. "Okaa-san!" They cried and jumped towards their mother only to be caught by Sesshomaru. They looked at him in confusion before he pointed to the bundle in their adopted mother's arms. Shippo and Rin nodded and carefully sat on each of their mother's sides.

Sesshomaru's lips twitched and he called out into the hall. "You may come in now" He said and watched, amused, as a pregnant Kikyo, a gleeful Inuyasha, a pregnant Sango, and a very happy Miroku stepped into the room.

Sesshomaru then watched feeling content as Kagome called him over to them and he sat by her with all of his friends and family surrounding him.


	16. Epilogue

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

A gentle breeze whistled across the lands of Western Japan. A silver haired figure stood in the middle of the clearing, his blue flecked, gold orbs searched around the field looking, it seemed, for someone.

His calculating eyes seemed to drink in the seen and he spotted a slight rustling in a near by bush. He smirked slightly and lunged at the bush. Giggles erupted from the small, black haired demoness as her older brother tickled her mercilessly.

Shenshiro laughed with his baby sister and stood up abruptly when his father and mother entered the clearing. "Having fun?" His mother asked, her eyes sparkling with happiness. He grinned at them and watched as his little sister squealed and latched onto her father's leg, much like how Rin used to do.

Sesshomaru, his father, shook his head in amusement and picked up his little daughter. "Are you enjoying yourself as well, Ai?" He asked her. She merely giggled happily and hugged her father's neck.

Kagome laughed and walked toward her eldest child and enveloped him in a hug. She pulled back and smiled at him, ruffling his hair slightly. Shenshiro scowled at his mother but she merely laughed again.

"Do you think just because that you're seventeen now that you can escape me?" She asked, her eyes shining with happiness that was mirrored back at her. "Never" He shook his head as Sesshomaru joined them, Ai still clutching his neck.

Suddenly she lunged at her mother and wrapped her arms around her. Kagome caught her and felt as Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist. "Look," Ai giggled, "the sun's setting."

Shenshiro looked at the horizon and the sun was indeed setting, it's glow casting red, orange, and yellow around it. They all stood there together, facing the sun and watching as it set upon another day.

**The End. This is the end of _Princess Kagome, _although it will be going through some major editing and revision.**


End file.
